Drabble 1: Detention
by VaniVani
Summary: This is a story about two boys and why they *think* they hate each other.


Drabble #1: Detention

Summary: This is a story about two boys and why they *think* they hate each other.

Pairings: Axel x Vanitas

Warning: Violence, smut, strong language

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or their characters. This was a drabble requested from a friend.

* * *

If there was a God out there, he was definitely laughing. If Vanitas even believed in that God, he would be telling him to go to hell. Right now, the raven was in a small, well, _big _ predicament. He found himself sitting in a classroom, the science classroom to be exact, filing papers for punishment. Yes, he was in detention. Now you're probably thinking, 'Why is such a good kid like Vanitas, doing in detention?'

Vanitas glared at the boy next to him; the reason he was in detention. Axel.

Motherfuckin' Axel. Axel was in the same class as he was. He was known for excelling academically well for his great memory, but his reputation out of class was way worse. He hanged out gangs and started fights. Not to mention, Vanitas and him did not get along well. Whenever the raven saw this lanky, 6 foot, red-cockatiel-looking-hair-bastard, they would always get in arguments.

Vanitas hated it when people walked around like they owned every thing and every one around them. It was sickening and that's exactly how Axel did things. With their little spats here and there, nothing really ever happened. They knew the other hated the other and left it at that. Everything was under control until what happened about 2 hours ago.

It was around P.E. and Vanitas was doing his best: doing nothing. His teacher has always complained at him participating, but she soon got tired of that as well. Vanitas isn't really a big fan of the sun. It's too hot, it's too bright and he didn't really like to sweat. But anyways, back to the story. He was minding his own business, sitting against a tree, relishing in the shade, when he heard some cackling in some bushes in front of him. So, being an oblivious white teenager, he went to go check it out.

When he sorted through the bushes, he entered a clearing and gaped at the sight he saw. It was Axel and little gang of petty thugs. If he remembered their names right: Scarface, Prettyboy, and Shortstiff. Yeah, that sounded right. Currently, these idiots were picking on some cats that they found. They were picking them up and poking at them; the regular kind of animal abuse. Now, usually Vanitas doesn't like to get himself mixed up with stuff they did, but this was clearly unacceptable. Vanitas has always had a soft spot for cats. He liked to think in his past life he was a cat himself, since he's so lazy and all that.

"Hey! What the fuck are you idiots doing?!" he yelled across the clearing. Demyx (Prettyboy) looked up and saw Vanitas first and started laughing, getting the attention of other people. Axel turned around after zipping up his pants zipper and smiled at the raven. "Hey Twerp, skipping out on P.E. again?" Vanitas glared at the redhead and flashed the middle finger at him. "That's not your fucking concern, yardstick. What the hell are you doing to those cats?" Axel's eyebrow arched with confusion. He picked up at a cat and dangled it. "What? You mean these pests? Why do you care about them?"

Vanitas clenched his fists, his glare intensified. "Nothing, so you shouldn't either. Leave them alone." Axel smirked. "Oh ho ho, lookie here boys. Little Vani is a pussy lover." The other boys snickered. Demyx walked up to Vanitas and grabbed him by the collar, whispering, "I guess that makes you a pussy too, huh Vanitas?" The raven looked at with a blank stare and suddenly punched him the gut and sent a knee to his groin. Demyx fell to the ground coughing and holding his privates. Vanitas fixed his collar and looked back at Axel. "Shut it, stupid. The big kids are talking." Axel snickered and dropped the cat and moved forward towards Vanitas. "Ya know, Vani, I never really understood why you piss me off so much." Vanitas shrugged and smiled. "Maybe it's because I'm not a kiss ass like the rest of the school." Axel crossed his arms and nodded. "Yes, that might be so. Or maybe because you're a little brat who I really can't stand the sight of."

Vanitas spitted to the side and shrugged again. "Take a fucking number." Axel got into what it seemed was a fighting stance and chuckled. "Maybe I should do every one a favor and bash your head in." Vanitas stretched and got into a stance as well. "Let's see if you could even try." Saix (Scarface) sighed and started walking in another direction towards the school. He had a feeling it was going to be a fight, so he should fetch the teacher. Zexion (Shortstiff) sat in the grass and watched the two. Demyx crawled towards Zexion and laid next to him, still trying to recuperate.

Well anyways, the fight was pretty brutal but a good one. Neither one of them went down or gave up. It was punch after punch, loud horrible curse words thrown, kicks and bites and the like. Saix was able to grab the P.E. teacher who broke up the fight and they were both sent to the infirmary. On the way, they couldn't help but still try to fight each, adrenaline still running through their systems. That was when the Principal got involved. Principal Leon wasn't one for games, so he gave them both a month's worth of detention, doing nothing but work and staying an hour after school not to mention trash duty with the Janitor on other days.

So that brings Vanitas to here: detention with good ol' Axel in the science classroom. They were looked after by their History teacher, Yuffie. She was playing her portable game system. What a great teacher. "This is all your fault." Axel looked over at Vanitas with a disgusted look. "What the hell did ya say pipsqueak?" Vanitas didn't bother to look at him, seriously angry at this point. "I really hate you." Axel's green eyes widened at the statement. He stopped playing with his pencil and looked back to the front, not bothering to say anything. Yuffie yawned and stood up from her seat. She looked at the two and then the clock. "Hey you two! Get back to work. Detention barely started you know. I'll be back, I'm going to run to the ladies room." Vanitas didn't look up from his work and started doodling. Axel muttered something and started playing with his pencil again.

When Yuffie left the classroom, Axel looked over the raven and got up from his seat. He slammed his hand down on his desk, making the raven look up at him. "What's your real problem with me, Vanitas?" The raven's eyes widened, surprised that Axel said that since he never heard the man say his real name. It was always nicknames and curse words. Vanitas averted his eyes, resting his head in his hand. "Didn't I just say it? Or are you hard of hearing now? I hate your guts. I hate your face. I hate the way you talk, walk and look like. I fathom your existence." He got up from his seat, looking at Axel right in the eye. "Do you still not get it or do you want me to spell it out for you in another language?!"

Axel stared at Vanitas for a moment, a hurt look washing over his face. He didn't say anything and sat back down at his seat. "…I get it." Vanitas looked at him, stunned. He was expecting a comeback, a witty pun, a punch, a _something. _ "…Hey. What's wrong with you? What was with that look?" Axel didn't respond, he looked back at him with a blank stare. Vanitas tensed up, waiting for a remark. Axel just looked back down at his papers, staying silent.

Vanitas gulped. What the hell was the matter with him? "Hey… did I hurt your feelings or something?" Axel glared at him, a blush tinting his cheeks. Vanitas gaped at him, not believing his actions. "Hey! Out of all the shit I spat at you, you get butthurt when I say 'I hate you'? When that's a fucking definite! Are you fucking stupid?" Axel got out of his seat and grabbed Vanitas by the collar. "It's different when we call each other names you idiot toadstool!" His grip on the younger male's collar loosened, as his face softened. "It's different when you actually tell me that you hate me…" Vanitas blinked, staring at him. "Axel, are you trying to tell me you don't hate me?"

Axel stared into Vanitas golden orbs, his eyes narrowing. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. "I don't know what I feel for a brat like you." Vanitas was frozen in place. He was kissed. He was kissed. _He really did kiss him. _

It took a while to register before Vanitas actually thought about it. He didn't hate the kiss. Well it wasn't even much of a kiss, more like a peck… okay now he was just categorizing kisses so that wasn't right either. Vanitas stood on his tiptoes and pushed his lips against Axel's. Axel just stood there; his turn to be frozen.

They stared at each for a while, none saying a word. All that was heard was the heavy breathing and their heartbeats running rabid in their chests. Axel's cheeks began to darken as Vanitas licked his dry lips. "Vanitas… I, uh, really want you now…" Vanitas gaped at him, his cheeks becoming the same color. He sighed, silently agreeing. His pants were feeling pretty tight right about now and was going to need so kind of release. He looked towards the door and then back at Axel. "The teacher is going to come back soon though, man."

Axel nodded and thought for a moment. "You know that corridor in the other building that nobody really goes to anymore? My friends hang there most of the time under the stairs. We can go there." Vanitas' eyes narrowed. "You expect me to let you fuck me under some dirty ass stairs?" Axel frowned, not liking how petty he was being. "There's a blanket there. You'll be fine," he responded, grabbing the smaller one's wrist and heading out the other door. Vanitas pouted but didn't say anything. Hey, what can he say? He was very high maintenance.

Axel double checked the hallway to make sure nobody was coming and led Vanitas to the stairwell in the corridor in the next building over. Vanitas sat on the blanket that sure enough was there and scrunched up his nose. It smelled like cigarettes and semen. He didn't bother to question it as Axel loomed over him, immediately taking his lips hungrily. Vanitas immediately welcomed the taller male, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him down for more a deeper kiss. Axel moaned in approval as their clothed groins touched. Axel pulled himself away from those delicious lips and started to undo his pants as well as Vanitas'. "We don't have much time, so let's get this done and over with." Vanitas rolled his eyes and batted his hand away, fully capable of undoing his own belt.

When both of their pants were off as well as boxers, Axel begun to wet his fingers with his saliva as Vanitas got into all fours. When he removed the fingers from his mouth and frowned. "I won't be able to see your face like this." Vanitas scoffed. "Just be happy you're even able to fuck me, you idiot. Now get on with it." Axel rolled his eyes and stuck the two fingers into the unprepared entrance and begun scissor, stretching it for something bigger. Vanitas hissed at the sudden invasion and the pain that came with it.

He started to pant as he started to get used to the weird feeling. Axel started to stroke himself, as Vanitas moved back against his fingers. "Fuck…" Axel muttered. He withdrew his fingers, which Vanitas whine from the loss, which in turn made the redhead smirk. He searched around the blanket and found a small bottle of lube that he had left there from last time. Vanitas caught sight of it and scoffed. "How convenient." Axel squirted a generous amount on his hands and slathered it on his cock and then put some of the substance in and around the raven's entrance. "If you rather it rough and not being able to walk, then by all means," he retorted as he lined up with the other's entrance. Vanitas rolled his eyes and relaxed his body, trying to prepare himself for the penetration. Axel slowly moved inside of him, the tip going in first. As soon as the tip of his member was in, he thrust inside swiftly. Vanitas threw his head back and cursed loudly. Axel's grip on the smaller male's thighs tightened as he tried to control himself. He moved inside of Vanitas slow and steady, helping the boy got used to his length faster.

Vanitas' face began to scrunch up. All he felt was pain and disgust. The mere fact that he was letting his enemy fuck him hurt his heart and his ass. But sex was sex in this case. Besides, it's been a while and his casual fuck buddy has been busy as of late.

Vanitas let out a moan as Axel briefly hit his prostate. "F-Finally… God you suck… Hit there again!" Axel slapped him on the ass muttering, "Shut up…" Vanitas fought back a moan from being spanked; it was one of his fetishes and he'll be damned to have this bastard learn about it. Axel now quickened his pace, making the thrusts deeper and harder. He positioned himself at an angle so he slammed into the raven's prostate. Said raven's moans becoming louder and his breath hitching with every slam into his ass.

"Shit. Fuck. Harder. _Fuck me!_" Vanitas yelled as he spread his legs wider and moved back against Axel, timing with the thrusts. "Damn, Vanitas…" Axel mumbled as he continued his brutal thrusting, slapping his ass once more. Vanitas yelped at the sudden hit on his backside. "Fuck, _yes!" _Axel licked his lips, liking his new discovery and spanked him again. Vanitas called out his name that time and that was when said redhead lost it. This was probably the best sex he's ever had. "Fuck me, fuck, _fuck me Axel~!" _Vanitas cried out. Axel grabbed the raven's hair and held on to his waist as he continued pounding into him. "God, Vanitas you're so fucking sexy…" Vanitas replied something inaudible. He was a moaning, writhing mess. Saliva was dripping from the side of his mouth as he rested his head on the blanket. Axel let go of the raven's locks as he noticed it was going down, noting that he was probably going to release soon. He was feeling towards the edge himself. He reached a hand around to stroke the raven's sex in time with his thrusts. Vanitas shivered, as his member was stroked, his mind going over the edge. He immediately came into the redhead's hand, with said male ejaculating shortly after.

They both collapsed into the blanket. Axel pulled out and fell to the side and Vanitas just laid in his spot. He twitched when he felt the semen start oozing out of his ass. He struggled to sit up, grabbing his boxers and using it to clean himself up. He threw the dirty boxers at Axel and snickered. "Here, a memento." Axel glared at him and threw the boxers to the side, too tired to retort. Vanitas wobbled as he got up and slipped on his pants. "If you don't want to get another month's worth of detention, get your ass up," he muttered. Axel looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "Even after all that, how are you standing so easily?" Vanitas shrugged and stretched. "The person who fucks me is way rougher than you so it was easier on my body," he responded with a wave. Axel gaped at the raven, utterly speechless. Vanitas picked up Axel's pants and threw it at him, taking him out of his trance.

"Hurry the hell up before Yuffie finds us."

"Too late~" Vanitas and Axel turned towards the cheery voice with horrified expressions.

* * *

Author's Note: It's been a while since I uploaded anything. So, here's something while you wait for an update on the Inuyasha story. I have many other ideas so look out for them! xD I might be doing a lot more drabbles while I procrastinate.

Happy reading!


End file.
